


Smile! You're On Camera

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Filming, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: If Taejoon is the one with experience, then Octavio is the one with ideas—and one such idea leads to a remote in his hand and Hack buzzing overhead.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Smile! You're On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo happy end of kinktober! [checks fics] its crypto's turn to order octane around. octane had his fun in the last chap of up the ante hehehehe
> 
> tws:  
> >octane is trans and both "feminine" and "masculine" terms are used for his genitalia (clit/cock etc)  
> >he doesnt have top surgery but most of the time this is only Vaguely alluded to

There was a lot to get used to when it came to dating Octavio Silva. 

The yelling, the streaming, the danger, the constant movement, some of it on purpose and some of it uncontrollable—dating, hell even being _friends_ with Octavio, was like taking on a challenge. Taejoon hadn't been entirely sure he would be up for it, but six months into their relationship, he realized that dating Octavio was a lot easier than he had thought it would be.

Not to compare his boyfriend to actual, literal children, but there was something about him that was reminiscent of the kids at the orphanage that Taejoon had grown up with.

All vying for attention, acting out in certain ways because they'd been lost or abandoned or neglected, and Octavio reminded him a lot of that. He'd dealt with this kind of behavior before, and that made managing it all the more easier; giving in to his boyfriend's demands for attention while also at times putting his foot down, because _I have my own life too, Octavio._

"Let me work," Taejoon had snapped at him once, frustrated, and for once Octavio had sat back with wide eyes and listened. He'd immediately felt bad for it, but it was _progress._ Octavio needed to learn that people didn't need to act on his every whim, even if Taejoon was prone to giving in to his wants. He was a weak man when it came to puppy dog eyes, and Octavio was a fucking _scoundrel_ who had used them against him more than once.

But aside from all that, there was other stuff to get used to.

Like the fact that Octavio was far more sexually adventurous than Taejoon was, even if not necessarily _experienced._ He had a wide array of toys he liked using on himself and Taejoon, and though the kinks he had were mild, he wasn’t afraid to try out strange new things—like that time he’d brought home a candle, eyes bright as he said _I want you to pour wax on me_.

That had been an experience. _Hot_ , no pun intended.

Taejoon was the opposite. Not that there was anything wrong with experimentation or strange, intense ideas, but you couldn’t go wrong with plain vanilla sex, even if Octavio liked to say that it was _boring_. He sure as hell didn’t say it was boring when Taejoon was balls-deep inside of him though, grinding his cock against that spot that made him gasp and throw his head back and...

...Well, that was besides the point.

If Taejoon was the one with experience, the one who knew how to make his boyfriend see stars by crooking his fingers _just_ right, then Octavio was the one with ideas. Some bad and some good, and some outlandishly wild, though he was still predictable, if that made any sort of sense.

He liked being watched; any time he tried out something new solo he made sure to take pictures and videos of himself so that he could send them to Taejoon later, uncaptioned and without context. He’d found his cock straining against the front of his pants too many times this way: Octavio sending yet another picture of his dripping cunt impaled on his favorite green dildo while Taejoon tried to work on something.

He usually ended up abandoning his computer to travel the fifteen minutes to Octavio’s house and fuck him against the wall—which only seemed to encourage Octavio to do it more often (and man, hadn't he _just_ said that Octavio needs to learn that not everyone will do what he wants all the time?).

This method was how Taejoon found out about the fuck machine Octavio had purchased. He had been working on something with Natalie, helping her crack the code of some highly-advanced ‘pet project’ she’d bestowed upon him, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He’d ignored it at the time—he’d learned to never open up Octavio’s messages when around other people—but when he finally caught a break he ducked into the bathroom and checked his inbox, wondering what his boyfriend had sent him this time.

He was greeted with the thumbnail of the video first—Octavio’s slightly-blurred face grinning up at him, completely naked from what Taejoon could see. His mouth went dry from this image alone, and actually watching the video made his blood run hot through his veins.

The other man was on his back, legs spread wide while some sort of contraption fucked that _stupid_ green dildo into him. He was so _wet,_ from what Taejoon could see, and he in turn could feel his blood rushing south. The camera panned up to Octavio's face, panting slightly as his fingers danced across his chest—putting on a show just for Taejoon, a crooked smile on his lips as he said something in Spanish. The video ended, but the buzzing in Taejoon’s ears followed long after that.

He got home an hour later and ate Octavio out, and had his cock sucked in return—but didn’t mention that machine, was too busy being touched everywhere that he liked to really say anything.

About a month passed without it ever being brought up again—until one morning, when Octavio was reading over Taejoon’s shoulder about the risks of Hammond’s newly-manufactured line of robotic helpers, and said,

“I, for one, welcome our new robot overlords.”

“They would be easy to take out,” Taejoon mumbled, sipping from his coffee and exiting out of the article. “One EMP and boom. Wrecked.”

“Well, you could take _those_ robots out, but I bet some robots would be _real_ fun if they were sentient.” Octavio draped his arms over Taejoon’s shoulders, getting into his space, which he was far too used to by now.

"Revenant is reason enough to take all sentient robotic life out."

"Yeah, but he's a simma-something, right? That doesn't count."

"Simulacrum. My point remains."

"Dude, I just wanna see evil Roombas."

Taejoon snorted into his coffee, and set his mug down, wiping his mouth discreetly with the back of his hand and hoping that Octavio didn't hear him laugh.

His boyfriend straightened up and sat on his desk instead, so that Taejoon was forced to make eye contact with him as the other man said,

“Hey, speaking of robots and Hack—I’ve been meanin’ to ask something.”

“No,” Taejoon said, automatic, because the _last_ time he'd let Octavio borrow Hack he’d damaged the drone’s wings so badly that he had had to take a week-long break from the Apex Games.

“You didn’t even listen to me!” Octavio complained, and Taejoon sighed, before gesturing for him to speak further. “Okay, you know that machine I’ve got? Well—”

“The...” Taejoon interrupted him, but didn’t quite know how to finish his sentence. “...one that you filmed yourself on?”

“It’s okay. You can say fuck machine.”

“I am _not_ saying that.” Out loud, at least. It sounded stupid.

"It's easy! Fuck machine."

"No."

"Pussy-destroyer machine."

" _Octavio._ "

“ _Whatever_ , cariño. Anyways,” he stressed, and Taejoon already knew that this _couldn't_ be good, but he was intrigued. “So the _pussy-destroyer machine_ comes with a remote, right? I was thinking I give _you_ the remote, and you can watch me with Hack while you do that boring... _whatever_ it is you do with Nat and them.”

Taejoon had covered his face with his hands as Octavio had said 'pussy-destroyer machine', but now he let them fall back down onto his desk, making eye contact with Octavio, who was swinging his legs.

“Why does my drone have to be present?” Taejoon asked tiredly, and Octavio’s face flushed just the slightest bit pink at this question. _I_ _nteresting_. He could already figure out the answer even if Octavio didn't want to say it out loud.

“So you can watch it later!" His boyfriend said, but Taejoon could see right through him; that craving for attention and praise. "Duh. Or check up on me, y'know?"

“Around _other_ people?”

“But you’d be the only one who can see me, right?”

"I would, but..."

“ _Think_ about it, cariño," Octavio said, and _fuck_ , his voice had lowered considerably at those words, and Taejoon felt a familiar red-hot sensation flame in his belly.

"You just want to be watched," he accused quietly, and Octavio's face flushed an even deeper pink, but his expression didn't waver.

"It'd be a show just for you.” Octavio’s fingers touched Taejoon’s cheek, gentle, as the man himself clambered into his lap, where his half-hard cock was starting to visibly show in his sweats. “You’d have full control over what happens to me.”

Taejoon bit on his lower lip, seeing that Octavio’s pupils were blown wide, nearly overtaking the pretty hazel. It was a silly idea, one that only Octavio could cook up, but it was _interesting_ , to say the least. And _risky._

"What if I get caught?" He asked, even though he reasonably knew that there was no way anybody could see through his drone but him.

Octavio turned on the puppy-dog eyes, thumb brushing over Taejoon's bottom lip and hips rolling slowly against his own. The puppy-dog eyes seemed mocking, almost, not very genuine, but Taejoon found himself weak for them anyways.

"Well that just makes it more fun."

Taejoon's face felt hot beneath his boyfriend’s gaze, and after a few careful moments of consideration he finally said,

“Fine.”

Octavio grinned, sliding his fingers into Taejoon’s hair and grabbing a fistful, which made his breathing quicken, just a bit.

“ _Knew_ I could count on you, babe."

* * *

The remote had been pressed into his hand several hours later, and he helped Octavio set up in their bedroom. His boyfriend wanted to have his hands tied up so that he couldn’t mess with the machine himself, though he knew that the other man would regret this decision later—he liked touching his chest whenever he got off, and would also probably whine at the lack of contact with his cock.

But Taejoon was secretly looking forward to it; he liked it when Octavio whined, no longer so cocky and bratty and obnoxious, and he _also_ secretly liked tying his boyfriend up. Not that he'd admit that; Octavio was all too smug whenever Taejoon ended up liking the new things that they tried.

“You remember the safe word, right?” Taejoon murmured as he made sure Octavio’s hands were secured near the head of the bed, the younger man practically vibrating with energy on the mattress.

“Safe words are for pussies,” Octavio declared, and Taejoon shot him a look. “Okay fine, I remember the stupid safe word.”

"Which is?"

Octavio squinted at him. "You're making fun of me."

Taejoon crossed his arms over his chest. "The safe word, Octavio."

"...Ratatouille."

Taejoon fought back a grin, and Octavio scowled.

"Hey, _you_ said it should be a movie!"

"I just didn't think that you'd pick that one."

"Because when would you _e_ _ver_ say _ratatouille_ in the middle of getting your brains fucked out?"

Yes, the point of a safe word was something that was both memorable and also would never be said during sex, but it was still amusing.

He picked up the remote that had been discarded on the bedside table, giving all its controls a glance. He had tested out the five speed settings earlier just to see what he would be working with, though he had yet to try the mysterious green button on the bottom. Octavio’s eyes had lit up when he’d asked what it was, and he had been told to not use it right away.

 _Save it for later,_ he’d said, which had made a curious shiver crawl down Taejoon's spine.

Hack was already hovering overhead, which...he couldn’t really be too upset about. It wouldn’t be the _first_ time it was used to film such activities, and he usually complained about it—yet still watched the footage hours later when he was transferring it onto a separate drive, eyes fixated on the expressions that Octavio made. He loved the camera, and it showed even in moments like these.

“Legs on or off?” Taejoon asked him, resting his hand on his boyfriend’s naked thigh. It was honestly very hard to see him in this state: completely exposed, hands tied above his head and legs spread, cunt already trembling and wet. It was taking all of his self-control to not cancel his plans tonight and stay here with Octavio, fill him up with his cock and feel him clench around—

 _Don't get too excited yet,_ he told himself, cutting off that train of thought. _We haven't even begun._

“On,” Octavio said, wriggling a little, already antsy. “Makes it easier to move around.”

"Okay," Taejoon said, and then remembered something that had happened last week. "Now stay still, like a good boy."

And just like last week, a curious flush came to Octavio's skin. He was so pretty this way, turning red beneath his freckles, and though Taejoon hadn't exploited this newly-discovered facet yet, he decided that he would explore it more later.

Taejoon made sure that everything was in place, checking it all once, twice, three times before finally leaving the room. He poured himself a drink of water in the kitchen to calm himself down, trying to will away the image of his boyfriend spread for a machine; too hot for his own good. He wondered if Octavio would be able to handle it for several hours—he was prepared to take care of the other afterwards if it overwhelmed him, what with the endless sensation and restraints keeping him in place.

Octavio usually liked taking control whenever they had sex, ordering Taejoon around and demanding all that he could give. But times like these, where the other man was at _his_ mercy, he sometimes got quiet after sex—caught up in everything at once, and Taejoon was needed to bring him down from it.

It was probably his favorite part of the whole ordeal; comforting his boyfriend, touching him gently and slowly, as the man usually didn't allow such softness at any other time. Octavio was weird in that way; willing to jump into Taejoon's lap and put his hands all over him, but shying away from softer affection and verbal expressions.

Taejoon fiddled with the remote in his hand a bit more before eventually turning it on to a relatively low speed, and he left the house with his puzzle cube in hand.

Natalie was waiting for him when he arrived at the compound she lived at with a few other Legends—namely ones without a home or too far from it.

"Hyeon!" She said by way of greeting, and his lips turned down a little at the corners. It was always difficult to be called by his real name at home and his alias outside of it. "I waited for you before getting started!"

"Gomawo," Taejoon murmured as she led him to her room, where this pet project of hers resided—and if he was being completely honest, it required _her_ talents more than his. He didn’t mind helping, however. She was good company, and while he loved Octavio, he could only handle so much screaming and video game-playing every day.

The task at hand required his full attention, and both the remote and his puzzle cube remained forgotten in his pockets for about a half hour. Natalie kept up a light stream of chatter throughout, and he only remembered the two items when she started asking him about Octavio.

"How are you two?" She asked, genuine, and he shied away from her a bit, hoping that she couldn't see the expression on his face as he remembered Octavio's current predicament.

"We're fine," he said shortly, because talking about his love life made him embarrassed, somehow. Natalie smiled at him, not picking up on the tone of his voice, and asked,

"I hope I didn't interrupt any plans for tonight?"

“Ah, no, he’s filming a video,” Taejoon said, which wasn’t _technically_ a lie, and he quickly changed the subject, instead asking about the new versions of the Ring she was testing out. She started rambling, always eager to talk about her work, which was just the kind of distraction he needed.

He pulled his puzzle cube from his pocket and entered drone view while she went on, gesturing with her hands and not paying attention to him.

Octavio looked somewhat bored lying on his back, though his body was jolting a little with every hard, slow thrust of the silicone cock. He was visibly wet, slick coating the inside of his thighs and the bed beneath him, but he wasn’t quite coming undone yet—Taejoon knew that the machine must be far too slow for his liking, more frustrating than pleasurable.

Taejoon usually fucked him at that same pace, unless he was in the mood for something _more_ , but he made up for it by pressing kisses into Octavio's chest and jerking his cock off for him. His boyfriend didn't have that currently, and he could already sense tinges of regret as the other man tugged on the headboard, trying to free his hands.

Octavio gave up rather quickly and groaned out, impatient, as his hips tried fucking down on the silicone cock, seeking something faster. He eyed the camera then, face flushed a light shade of red as he called out,

“C’mon, amigo, this is boriiiiing, you haven’t changed the speed at— _ah_.”

Taejoon chose that exact moment to bump up the machine’s speed dramatically. He watched the way it fucked into Octavio’s pussy at its second-highest setting, his boyfriend’s back arching and his eyes widening in response. That flush had reached his chest now, a mesmerizing bounce accompanying the force of the machine—Taejoon wanted to watch him a little longer, see how soon it would take for him to start whining, but he exited out of drone view just as Natalie set down blueprints on the table in front of him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as he tucked his puzzle cube into his pocket, nonchalant.

" _Eo,_ " he said coolly. "Why?"

"Your face is very red. Is it hot in here? You might want to take off your jacket."

"I will," he said, shrugging it off and placing it in his lap, still giving him quick access to the remotes in his pockets. "I'm sorry if I caused you to worry. These are the blueprints you drew up, yes?"

Natalie's eyes lit up, and he pored over them with her, occasionally reaching into his jacket's pocket to toggle the speed settings in order to keep Octavio on his metaphorical toes.

He decided not to check Hack too often, as he didn’t want to pop an awkward boner in front of his friend, but he couldn’t stop thinking of the other man—the way he would bite on his lower lip whenever he was trying to hold back his noises, the sweat that would bead his brow despite his claims that he was bored with whatever they were doing, his complaints and commands...

Octavio was a brat, and Taejoon liked to hear him whine, to beg rather than demand—and suffice to say, he would have thoroughly enjoyed watching him fall apart in real time. He was eager to review the footage later.

He left the camera alone for another twenty minutes before entering its view again, taking note of the way that Octavio’s toned body writhed, straining against his bonds in an attempt to touch himself. His legs were propped up, spread as wide as possible so that cock could ram repeatedly into his hole, and his back was arched.

The neurolink that connected Taejoon to Hack enabled him to hear everything that went on in that room; the slick noises of the machine fucking into Octavio's pussy and the way the other man was gasping out his name as his eyes rolled back.

"Ay—fuck, _Taejoon_ ," his boyfriend moaned, almost pornographic in nature; some part genuine and some part exaggerated, done on purpose because Octavio loved to, as he put it, _'give him a show.'_

He watched the other's eyes flutter open before making direct eye contact with the drone and Taejoon through it, mouth falling open and panting graphically with each thrust of that cock inside of him. Taejoon disconnected from Hack immediately at that sight, somewhat paranoid that Natalie could hear the other man even though he _knew_ that she couldn’t. 

Taejoon kept his glimpses brief after that, checking in once every ten minutes to adjust the speed again or admire the way Octavio looked, slowly but surely coming undone before the camera. At one point Natalie asked him if everything was alright, and Taejoon made some excuse about keeping an eye on his cat as Octavio mewled in his ear.

They finished after another hour, and Wraith wandered in, mumbling something about Witt wanting to see Natalie.

"Quoi?" Natalie asked, rolling up her blueprints as Taejoon packed away their tools silently. "Did he say why?"

"No," Wraith answered flatly. "Just for me to tell you when you finished your work."

"Ah...well..."

They kept talking back and forth, but Taejoon could not focus on either of them as he rushed to clean up, making several mistakes as he did so. There was a pulsing feeling in his temples that only intensified when he eventually excused himself from the room and wandered into a separate hall.

He rounded the corner and barreled straight into one of the washrooms, practically slamming the door shut behind him. He made sure that it was locked before leaning against the wall, pulling his puzzle cube out from his pocket so that he could enter drone mode. He’d increased the speed on the machine shortly before they had finished their work, and he was pleased to see that Octavio was finally a wreck before his drone.

Taejoon leaned his back against the tile wall, one hand reaching down to palm the front of his pants as he watched the machine stretch Octavio open, pumping in and out of him while his boyfriend moaned. Octavio’s head was thrown back, chest heaving and lithe body shaking, gasping incoherent words that occasionally mingled with the broken utterance of Taejoon’s name.

It was different from earlier; not so showy now or exaggerated, but a genuine edge of _something_ in Octavio's voice as he begged incomprehensibly, hips canting as he tried his best to fuck himself down on the machine. His wrists were a little red from having rubbed against the rope for so long, and as Taejoon took note of this Octavio managed to get out something along the lines of _'faster, 'Joon'._

He wanted to jerk himself off at the sight of the other's desperation, and he _would_ —but he was curious about something, had been for the past thirty minutes, and slipped his hand back into his jacket pocket. He fiddled around with the remote, wondering if he should slow the machine down before testing it out, as he still wasn't sure of its purpose.

Octavio’s thighs were spread wide, giving him a perfect view of his swollen cunt, and after a moment of consideration Taejoon adjusted the speed to its lowest setting. His boyfriend whined audibly, voice breaking in the middle as he cursed Taejoon's name, begging for more, and with somewhat labored breathing Taejoon finally pressed that green button.

At first, he wasn’t sure what exactly had happened. Didn’t think anything had happened at all, actually—but then Octavio let out a low _‘ohhh’_ that he felt more than heard and he realized that something thick and white was pulsing out of his boyfriend, something that reminded him a lot of...

 _Fuck_. Taejoon let his head fall back and hit the wall, scrambling to undo the button of his pants one-handed. He’d always gotten off on cumming inside other people, seeing the way he filled them up or the mess he made of their tongue—a kink Octavio teased him for but was all too eager to indulge him in.

Sure, this time it had been machine that had done it, but it was still so _fucking_ hot, the way Octavio's pussy trembled and leaked cum or _whatever_ the hell was inside that thing. He knew that Octavio got off on it almost as much as he did, and wondered if the other man's mind had gone fuzzy like his.

When Taejoon finally managed to make physical contact with his cock he let out a gasp, squeezing the head roughly and biting harshly on his tongue. He could hear the others looking for him, but he wouldn't be able to face them now, not with the image of Octavio pumped full of cum, and _fuck_ he wished that had been him to do that, gripping his boyfriend's hips tightly and fucking into him before filling him up _just_ the way he liked...

He spit into his hand to make the slide easier, but it wasn’t enough. Smeared precum around with his thumb, but it was _still_ too rough, and yet he almost didn’t care. All he could focus on was Octavio, mouth hanging open and _drooling_ while that machine fucked into him, slow in its pace, but he was apparently too far gone to care, too lost in the sensation of being full.

He knew that he should be hurrying home to take care of this problem with something a little warmer, wetter, more personal—but he couldn’t hold back any longer. He’d done enough of that today.

He watched Octavio moan and sob, yet he never said the safe word, so Taejoon hoped that the other man was simply being overwhelmed by pleasure. He jerked himself off at the sight of him, biting down on his tongue so harshly that he could taste iron as he heard Natalie's voice floating down the hallway, wondering where he'd disappeared off to.

Taejoon eventually came into his hand with a gasp after watching Octavio himself cum on the dildo, giving a scratchy shout of ‘ _Taejoon_!’, which seemed to cling to his skin, not letting go even after his release. He watched his boyfriend for a couple more seconds, taking note of his trembling body and soaking wet cunt, before putting his puzzle cube back in his pocket.

He washed his hands, trying to will the flush away from his cheeks by focusing on inane things. He could hear Witt's voice calling his name in addition to Natalie's, perhaps trying to invite him out for drinks, but Taejoon would have to decline tonight. He had other plans.

He stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see Witt standing outside with his fist raised and eyes wide.

"Whoa," he said. "Your face is all red."

"I'm leaving," Taejoon said, shoving past him and avoiding eye contact with Wraith, who was staring at him as if she knew something.

"So soon?" Natalie asked, sounding sad, but he just waved his hand in her direction and burst through the front door of the compound, wasting no time on goodbyes. He swore that he could hear them discussing him as he left, but he paid them no mind. He was going to see Octavio.

* * *

He'd always wanted to do this.

Have someone watch him live as he took cock, or otherwise played with himself. Considered opening up an NSFW streaming account, but his audience consisted largely of children, and that was probably a bad idea. He'd thought of it many times as he fucked himself down on his favorite toys, imagined everyone watching him, praising him in the comments, telling him he looked _hot_ and that they wanted to have him—would Taejoon become jealous? Would he pin him to the bed possessively, no longer a passive partner, and fuck him for everyone to see, to _know_ that he was taken?

These fantasies always made him cum the fastest, gasping and panting as he clenched around whatever new toy he had with him, but he knew that they were unrealistic. Taejoon would never consent to any of that, probably wasn't even the jealous type, so Octavio would stick with the next best thing; having his boyfriend watch him.

He had lost track of the time. He had initially counted the minutes in his head as the machine fucked into him, so agonizingly slow that the familiar itch of impatience had started crawling at the base of his spine. He didn’t know if Taejoon was teasing him on purpose or if he’d accidentally left the remote at home or what, but the initial chunk of this whole ordeal didn’t do anything for him except make him frustrated.

It was a different story now, though. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the cock ramming into him, hitting places inside him with such intensity and speed that nobody else had ever achieved before, and he fucking _loved_ it. Almost as much as he loved Taejoon’s drone buzzing above him, its familiar green reticle shining as it scanned his body—something he was used to, but in this context it made heat pool in his gut.

Octavio wanted to look pretty for the camera, wanted to give his boyfriend a good show whenever he checked in on him, so he kept his legs spread and tried not to swallow down his noises. He didn’t know if Taejoon was aware, but sometimes when he was actively looking through his camera, a little light on it blinked; every time that light flashed Octavio would feel a hot surge of electricity that crawled throughout his body, making his spine tingle and cunt throb.

He loved knowing that Taejoon was watching him somewhere out there—was perhaps fiddling with that stupid cube of his, trying to disguise the fact that he was watching Octavio be fucked by a machine, hiding his erection by crossing his legs, as he was prone to do. He hoped that his boyfriend liked what he was seeing, that he was going to come home later and slide into him with ease, wanting him, _craving_ him after the show Octavio had put on for _him_ , his number one fan.

Hoped that Taejoon was satisfied with his performance, longed to hear the other's low, cool voice whisper _'good boy'_ in his ear like he'd done last week and earlier today. He _was_ being a good boy, wasn't he? Was the drone getting his good side? Could Taejoon properly hear all his little whines and gasps meant just for him? He wanted the other man to come back quickly and pin him to the bed, taking the place of the machine that had been torturing him for so long.

Octavio could picture it now; his boyfriend thrusting into him, so careful with his movements and _precise_ , which was hot some days and annoying others. Imagined that it was Taejoon fucking him now, filling up his pussy and ramming into him with this sort intensity. He could see it so clearly, even if Taejoon was someplace else, watching from a distance. He could feel Taejoon’s eyes on him, and that was enough.

He cried out the other man’s name several times, too many to count. The machine slowed down again after it pumped him full of cum, which he still didn’t know exactly how _that_ worked, but it didn’t fucking matter because it made Octavio feel hot everywhere, so _full_ and so aroused. There was so _much_ inside him—he'd filled the machine up earlier to his desired amount, as the instructions had read, and perhaps it had been _too_ much because he could still feel it pulsing out of him with every slow thrust, but it was fucking _hot._

His swollen cock seemed to throb between his legs, longing for friction, and he wanted to reach down to take himself between his fingers or at least squeeze his breasts, _why_ did he ask for his hands to be tied above his head? He loved playing with himself, could’ve put on a better show for Taejoon had his wrists not been bound by that stupid soft rope that the other had bought...he could've came several more times by this point, but his restricted movement left him at the mercy of the unrelenting machine and the almost painful build-up of arousal in his belly.

Octavio realized that he had started sobbing at some point; not full-on crying, but there were a couple of tears streaming down his cheeks, adding to the mess already on his face with the drool on his chin. He felt sensitive everywhere, but it was a _good_ sensitive, body twitching with every new thrust of that cock inside of him, one that he wished was _real_ , but his boyfriend was somewhere far away...everything seemed so far away right now...

And then it stopped.

Octavio’s eyes flew open, hips canting downwards in search for the cock that had been fucking him without stop for the past two hours—and instead saw Taejoon standing there, by the bed and watching him with an intense gleam in his eyes.

"Tae..?" Octavio managed to get out, unable to say his full name, and his boyfriend reached out to caress his cheek, gentle. He felt heat as his boyfriend made contact with him, a comfortable warmth. "How long..?"

"A couple of minutes," his boyfriend said, and that sent a shiver down his spine. He watched the other man shuck off his jacket before pulling the remote from his pocket. He opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time, Taejoon pressed a button and the machine resumed its movements.

Octavio, who had not been expecting it, jerked a little at the sudden intrusion deep inside of him, hard and _fast,_ and his eyes squeezed shut at the intensity he felt, head dropping back onto his pillow. He'd already experienced this speed, this force, but knowing that Taejoon was right there _watching him_ made his entire body tremble with new feeling.

He didn't have to keep an eye out for blinking lights anymore—his boyfriend stood right there, silent as Octavio was fucked without pause, though his cock was clearly hard. His skin burned beneath the other's gaze, and though some part of him instinctively wanted to cover his chest and squeeze his legs together he kept himself wide open for both Taejoon's pleasure and his.

This was _different_ from being viewed through a camera, much more intense and hot. This wasn't the first time that Taejoon had watched him, but _Octavio_ was usually the one in control of the situation, not the other way around.

Taejoon was still touching his face as he watched, but his hand moved closer to his mouth, thumb pressing lightly against his lips. Octavio made eye contact with him and allowed the other to slip it into his mouth, brushing against his tongue. Taejoon then withdrew his thumb and instead braced his index and middle fingers against Octavio's bottom lip, and instructed him in a low voice,

"Suck."

This wasn't the first time he'd done this, but he'd never been too into it until now. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he was overwhelmed on all sides, cunt throbbing with every thrust of the machine inside of him, wrists still straining against the ropes keeping his hands behind his head—but he took his boyfriend's fingers into his mouth without complaint, sucking on his digits while Taejoon's eyes never left his face. The other man was squeezing himself with his free hand, and his clothed cock being so close to Octavio's face while his fingers were down his throat made him feel hot and heady. 

Octavio could feel that heat building up in him again, excruciating and begging for release as he ran his tongue over Taejoon's fingers, imagining that it was the other's cock in his mouth or at least inside him, because he _wanted_ Taejoon, fuck, he wanted him so bad and he'd had _enough_ of waiting around—wanted his cock so bad, wanted Taejoon to tell him that he had done a good job and looked so, _fucking_ , hot.

As if reading his mind, his boyfriend pulled his fingers from his mouth with a slick _pop_ , and the machine slowed to a stop again after he pressed yet another button on the remote. Octavio watched through lidded eyes as the taller man tossed it somewhere else, body finally relaxing, able to catch break from the relentless fucking he'd been on the receiving end of for the past several hours.

A bubble rose into Octavio’s throat as his boyfriend reached over to untie his wrists from the headboard, and when that bubble popped he managed to hiccup,

“Was I good?”

His boyfriend paused, as if debating something, before continuing what he was doing.

“You were very good,” Taejoon said slowly, deliberately, and finally, his hands were free.

Octavio instantly reached down between his legs, fingers curling into himself to feel the mess that the dildo had left behind. He recalled his initial reaction when it had came into him; hot and thick, taking him by surprise at first, before remembering that it was a _'special feature'_ that came with the machine, and Taejoon had just used it on him. He felt that slick mess inside of him now before becoming distracted as Taejoon knelt down beside him, cupping his face in his hand and brushing away a stray tear.

“You remember the safe word, correct?” He asked, serious, and Octavio nodded wordlessly before realizing that the man was waiting for a verbal response.

“Y-yeah,” Octavio said, and man, he sounded _way_ too breathless. “I don’t need it, though.”

“Okay. Just checking.”

His boyfriend straightened back up, hands already undoing his belt, and Octavio’s eyes were instantly drawn to the way his long fingers took apart the buckle. _Piano-playing hands_ , a distant voice said at the back of his mind, but he paid it no attention. The _exciting_ part was about to happen, and his body was already keyed up in anticipation, because even if he had spent the past couple of hours with a cock stuffed inside of him it hadn't been _Taejoon's_.

He was shifted on the bed, going boneless to allow the other to manhandle him easier. Octavio rubbed at his wrists, because despite how soft that rope had been he could still feel phantom sensations of it against his skin. Taejoon took his hand into his and pressed a gentle kiss to his inner wrist, and Octavio’s heart did something funny in his chest at the light contact. The other man was so _cute_ , even if he was about to fuck him.

Taejoon placed one of his hands behind Octavio’s knee and adjusted his leg, spreading him wide and making him shiver, the air of the room almost freezing to him now. He watched his boyfriend take his cock into his hand and position himself, before sliding into him all in one snap of his hips, made easier by the past two hours of fucking that Octavio had endured.

“ _Aish,_ ” his boyfriend hissed as he clenched around him, the feeling of a real cock always, _always_ better than that of a fake one. Taejoon positioned himself so that he was hovering only a few inches away from Octavio’s face, and he felt his mouth run dry at the way his pupils were blown wide, nearly overtaking intense brown. "Tavi."

"Hm?"

“You’re so fucking _wet_.”

“Mhm,” he managed to hum in response, voice cracking as he lifted his arms up weakly to wrap them around the other’s neck. “That’s good, right?”

“Very good,” Taejoon breathed, automatic, like he'd been expecting that question—and then he kissed him, lips moving heatedly against his own while his boyfriend began to thrust inside of him. Octavio’s entire body hummed, buzzing with the praise he had been given so far. That was right, he _had_ been good, and Taejoon had enjoyed watching him, enjoyed _feeling_ him as much as Octavio did. 

He kept his legs spread even though his thighs were beginning to ache, groaning lightly every time the head of Taejoon's cock hit somewhere deep inside of him. He loved being fucked after getting cummed in, so these combined sensations turned into a heat that burned in his blood.

The warm feeling intensified when he took note of the fact that Hack was still hovering overhead, filming them. He stared at the drone as Taejoon fucked into him, wondering distantly if he should put on the theatrics again—and also hoping that the Taejoon in the future who reviewed this footage would find Octavio just as arousing as he did currently.

Taejoon's cock grinded into him without pause, a certain edge to his movements as if he’d been holding back for too long; and he probably had while watching Octavio writhe on a cock that wasn’t his own. His boyfriend’s lips moved from his mouth to his jaw, pressing hot, wet kisses there, and then down to his throat, biting. Octavio's back arched as he felt Taejoon take his skin between his teeth, sucking a bruise into his skin, which felt so _fucking_ good, he loved having his boyfriend's mouth on him, and he hoped that the camera caught the way his face screwed up with pleasure.

Taejoon’s cock felt better than silicone ever could, and he let himself be overwhelmed by the sensation of it pounding against that spot inside of him, body feeling static and twitching with sensitivity. His nails dug into Taejoon’s back, scratching deep red marks there with every thrust, and they only dug in harder when Taejoon mouthed heatedly against his neck. He wanted to encourage the other to bite, but his voice was lost, somewhere in the depths of his chest.

Octavio grabbed a fistful of Taejoon's hair and pulled, not for any other reason than wanting to hear his boyfriend's pretty voice as he moaned, and Taejoon responded by biting his shoulder harshly, causing Octavio to gasp instead. The pain felt so good in addition to the thick cock stretching him open, and his back arched for what felt like the nth time that night as he kept biting. Hard, sharp, _hot,_ hopefully enough to bruise because he liked being marked, and he'd have to do the same to him another night, because Taejoon was _his...._

When the other man came he let out a groan against Octavio’s skin, hips slowing down until he was stationary. He was still for a moment, catching his breath, until Octavio reached between their bodies—Taejoon then pulled out, and he whined a little at the loss of his cock. His thighs were slick with their combined mess and his cunt was still aching, and despite the fact that he'd taken so much in the past few hours, he still wanted _more_.

He was pulled into the other's lap, scratching the nails of his free hand down his boyfriend’s arm and unable to voice out loud what he wanted, but Taejoon spoke before he could.

"Did you come?"

He shook his head, because he hadn't, not in front of Taejoon yet, and he _wanted_ to, wanted to cum on his boyfriend's fingers and have him see the way Octavio's face flushed beneath his gaze. Wanted his boyfriend to watch him pant and whine, wanted the drone to catch every single second of his body trembling and his legs spreading, wanted to put on a good _show_.

“Do you want to?”

He nodded wordlessly, frantically, and Taejoon’s breath tickled his neck as he mumbled, "Spread your legs like a good boy."

Octavio obeyed, groaning as he felt long fingers trace patterns into his stomach before taking hold of his cock, hips thrusting upwards weakly at the contact. Taejoon pressed him close to his chest, encompassing him as he massaged his fingers over Octavio's soaking-wet folds. His chest heaved with a stifled sob as Taejoon tugged hard on his clit, sometimes rubbing harsh circles against it and making his fingers curl into the flesh of his bicep.

“You took me so well,” Taejoon murmured against his temple as Octavio grit his teeth, fighting back yet another whine as his boyfriend’s fingers stroked him in delicious little ways. “And you waited patiently for me to come home."

“H-how’d I look?” Octavio managed to ask, voice coming out in a stutter when he felt fingers curl into him, the heel of Taejoon’s palm grinding against his swollen clit. His own hand had found purchase on his chest, massaging circles there like Taejoon did whenever they laid together. A comforting and pleasurable sensation, but not as pleasurable as when Taejoon answered,

“Beautiful.”

Octavio glanced up at Hack, sure that the drone was capturing the way his skin was burning hot as Taejoon pressed kisses into the side of his throat, hard and wet and _good_ against the bruises he had bitten there earlier.

" _Fuck,_ " he hissed as Taejoon's teeth found his skin again, thrusting his hips up, thighs trembling as he pinched one of his nipples between his fingers. His boyfriend's fingers were still thrusting into him, and they felt so _good,_ god, Taejoon had pretty hands, he loved having them all over him. His body sang beneath his touch, but he craved something more, and it was embarrassing to admit, but he wanted Taejoon to praise him one more time.

"Can you—" he stuttered, and _fuck,_ he could spout the filthiest goddamn words to the man holding onto him, but saying something so innocent and simple made his throat close up. "Can you call me—"

"A good boy?" Taejoon finished for him, and he nodded frantically, fingers curling into the other's thigh. "You're being so good. You sound so pretty."

His fingers crooked deeper into him, and Octavio cried out.

"Next time I'll have to use your throat. Think you could handle that?"

Octavio nodded wordlessly again, impatient.

"Use your words, Octavio."

" _Fine,_ I want to suck your cock, _pendejo,_ use me, fuck me, just say the—"

Taejoon cut him off, kissing him as his fingers slid out from his hole and ran over his folds before finding his clit, Octavio weeping into the other's mouth at the contact. When his boyfriend pulled away he remained close, so close that their lips were touching.

"Good boy."

When Octavio came he cried out, vision going white and every nerve on fire. His body then went limp, eyes drifting shut while he heard Taejoon move around the room quietly, cleaning up after themselves. He felt exhausted and overexerted, and was close to dozing off until Taejoon returned to his side, carding his fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay?"

He couldn't find his voice, and Taejoon, perhaps thinking that he hadn't heard him, repeated his question.

"Why wouldn't I be," Octavio managed to slur, and he felt Taejoon slide his arm beneath his shoulders before guiding him into a sitting position. He felt sore everywhere, and the parts of him that were touched experienced a numb tingling sensation.

"Octavio. Please."

"I'm fine. Dandy."

"Are you sure?" Taejoon asked, so _annoying_ and _caring,_ and Octavio groaned before burying his face into the other's neck, slowly but surely regaining his senses.

" _Yes._ "

Taejoon rubbed his back for a few moments, before murmuring gently,

“You need to shower, and I need to wash the sheets.”

“Can't we just cuddle?” Octavio asked throatily, and mimed squeezing his own chest. He heard Taejoon give a short, exasperated puff of breath above him that might have also been a laugh, his hand stilling on his waist.

“ _After_ you shower and _after_ I change the sheets.”

He was then led into the bathroom and Taejoon started the shower for him at just the right temperature—he liked it hot enough to burn. Octavio watched his boyfriend leave while scrubbing a hand through his hair, before sighing and dipping his fingers into himself, now cringing at the sticky mess there.

Octavio took a very short shower, wanting to get it over with, and stepped out onto the mat even as a few suds ran down his back, not quite rinsed all the way off yet. He grabbed a towel and ran it through his hair, guiding his slick wet feet carefully into their bedroom before collapsing naked onto the clean new sheets. He heard his door open behind him, and Taejoon hum a little, concerned.

"You're going to catch a cold," his boyfriend told him, and reached into his bedside draw to pull out one of his own t-shirts. Octavio sat up long enough for it to be forced over his head before flopping back against his pillow, and Taejoon snorted in disbelief.

"If only you were so easy to calm down on a normal day."

"Shut up," Octavio mumbled, voice muffled, into his pillow. "C'mere and touch me, estúpido."

Taejoon dressed into his own pajamas before climbing into bed with Octavio, slinging his arm over his waist and pulling his back to his chest, just the way he liked. Octavio let himself go boneless, eyes drifting shut as he took Taejoon's other hand into his own and hugged his arm. His boyfriend's free hand rested on his waist for a while before traveling over his stomach, touch feather-light, before reaching his chest and cupping him through his shirt. Hehe. _Nice_.

"Good night," the other man said, pressing a kiss to his cheek, which was decidedly not as nice.

"Why are you always like this," Octavio grumbled. Not that he didn't appreciate the cuddling and the boob-touching, but he just didn't _understand_ why he was so...soft with him. Octavio certainly wasn't soft with him whenever Taejoon was at _his_ mercy, so he didn't understand why this courtesy was being extended to him.

"Because you need it," his boyfriend said quietly, his breath tickling the back of his neck. Oh, that was such a _bullshit_ answer. Octavio opened his eyes, prepared to protest, but paused when he noticed a familiar green glow in the corner.

"Your drone is still there," he pointed out, and Taejoon squeezed his chest lightly in response.

"I know."

"Well, quit coppin' a feel and put it away, then. The buzzing is annoying."

"In a little bit," Taejoon sighed against his ear, and he felt a pleasant tingling sensation settle on his skin at the sound of his voice, so close. "I want it to record moments like these, too."

The tingling sensation was then replaced with burning. "You fucking sap."

" _Saranghae_ ," Taejoon responded without preamble, and Octavio kicked his metal leg against his boyfriend's flesh one for saying that out of the blue. He settled back against his pillow, Taejoon still touching him gently and his face still feeling hot, before he closed his eyes and managed to whisper,

" _Te amo_."

He hoped that the drone was able to pick up his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> [now with fanart :)](https://twitter.com/ludiaskink/status/1323196975571968000?s=19)
> 
> "mike why do u always write crypto liking to nut inside octane" because i want to fuck twinks and crypto is my self-insert, next question
> 
> also johnny young saying "good boy[s]" in the cryptane among us stream has been stuck in my brain forever
> 
> jokes aside happy end of kinktober ! i technically already had a porn fic that im updating this month but it didnt follow any kinktober prompts....so here is my attempt to rectify that with some prompts: 
> 
> fucking machine, creampie, exhibitionism & voyeurism, (light) bondage, (semi)-public sex/masturbation, subspace/subdrop, aftercare and praise kink. hell yeah


End file.
